warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nihil System
The planets circling the Voidstar Nihil have played a significant part in the history of the universe. The system was once seeded by titans, and became a somewhat important battlefield in the Titan-Old God war. The system is perhaps most famous for the dreaded Annihilan Pit Lords of the second planet, but it has also served as the ancestral home of ogrekin. Nihil You are now entering the Nihil system. Turn back or be destroyed. This is your only warning. These worlds belong to the Burning Legion. We will not stand any unlawful incursion. -Holographic image of Archimonde, speaking in eredun, displayed to those unfortunate enough to come upon the system Nihil is a somewhat unique star: the Old Gods almost succeeded in destroying it, but when it was just about to collapse into a black hole, void energies surrounded it, turning it into a so-called Voidstar, a star radiating the bleak energies of the Void, and absorbing those who come to near into its shadow matter. The word "Nihil" has become a synonyme for "nothing" on some worlds. Fal'nihil (Nihil I) This is the homeworld of my ancestors. Yes, this desolate mountainscape once hosted life. I intend to cure the land, to restore it to its original, verdant state, but frankly, the neighbours aren't very happy about it. And with this kind of neighbours, well... -Nathrakarshor, Ogre-Mage Philosopher The titans seeded this world to be lush and prosperous, but when the Old Gods struck, it became a barren, mountainous wasteland. The Curse of Flesh turned the highly civilized and intelligent Falnihilan Crag Lords into cruel, tribal bersekers, living in small tribes amongst the crags of reddish-grey stone. Some time not long after the Annihilan had been drafted into the Burning Legion, the worlds of Fal'nihil and An'nihil happened to come within portal range of each others. The Pit Lords saw this opportunity, and invaded Fal'nihil, waging and winning a war against the Crag Lords. On the brink of defeat, the powerful Falnihilan warlord Nath took his closest followers and conjured up a mystic gateway into the unknown. They stepped through, and found themselves on what would later become known as Draenor. Here, the Falnihilan became known as gronn. Nath's son Gruul would later come to overthrow his father. Nowadays, not much happens on the planet. Annhilans sometimes come here to hunt the native Goqrahqe beasts, and the terrain makes it an ideal site for Legion training camps. Great Nalashdar Once the glorious capital of the Crag Lords, the ruins of Great Nalashdar now stand as a grim memorial. In the very center of the destroyed city is a great portal, the portal used to transport the Fal'nihilans to Draenor. While the portal is inactive, it is not entirely unplausible that it could be opened again, probably leading to what is known as the Blade's Edge Mountains. The ruins are since long deserted, inhabited only by some kinds of beasts and the lone ogre-mage hermit Nathrakarshor, seeking to restore the world's former glory. An'nihil (Nihil II) Your world is ugly! It is all green and grassy! Only some parts, like the Blasted Lands, are at least somewhat alright! Your wimpy planet has nothing on An'nihil! Now that's a planet! -Azgalor, concerning Azeroth Once a prospering titan world like Fal'nihil, An'nihil quickly fell into despair when the Old Gods unleashed their might upon the system. The once proud and noble Annihilan Pit Lords succumbed to the Curse of Flesh, and became a race of brutal warriors, living in a survival-of-the-fittest kind of society. One day, the mighty and cunning Annihilan Mannoroth decided to unite all the warring gargantuas into one, single empire. He succeeded, and this brought the attention of Archimonde, who didn't hesitate to recruit these berserkers into the Burning Legion. The planet is a raging, volcanic chaos, constantly plagued by thunderstorms coming from an always clouded sky. Its indigenous creatures often make their dwellings in the many redrock mountains and pits of the world. Manermonche From the capital fortress-city of Manermonche the ruthless Azgalor rules his kin. Manermonche is sometimes called the most well-defended place in the universe, and that for a reason. While it may not have as many and powerful magical wards as Argus, wat it does have is layers upon layers of walls, traps, defense weapons, and elite guards. The Great Arena of Manermonche is famed throughout the Nether for its spectacular and blood-soaked gladiatorial tournaments, as befits such an installation. Hafertbach The city of Hafertbach is also known as Slavehold, because it is where the majority of the planet's slaves are held and sold. Under the command of the brutal slavemaster Mawruz, no slave has ever escaped Hafertbach alive. Vearrakrin In Vearrakrin, some of the most potent close-combat weapons are forged in the Doomworks of the city. It was here Mannoroth crafted the great pitblade Spite, and his trusted lieutenant Smedgruth now oversees the dread forges, and also crafts many of the powerful weapons himself. Onwakrüthak It is in Onwakrüthak's Bleak Chaos Pits the warlocks of the annihilans are trained, and with the most brutal methods for spellcasting training anywhere, it is said. Grandmaster Niahranwruk oversees the Pits, and enjoys to train new adepts with sadistic glee. Kharyanum It is in and from the great Blood Pool of Kharyanum that the annihilan demonblood is stored, processed, and exported. Pit Lords, especially the powerful ones, come here to donate their blood, which is then dumped in the gigantic pool. Whenever a legionlord wishes for blood, he simply opens a portal leading to the center of the pool, and the blood rushes through, ready to corrupt some innocent race, or merely to be used for pleasure. Has'nihil (Nihil III) From these black sand will rise a new empire of the Qiraji, one that will engulf the entire system, and eventually all of the Legion, and bring all of it into the service of the Gods! -The Prophet Lord Galxamazze The tainted black deserts of Has'nihil aren't home to much life, except for the occasional sandworm, and of course the titan outpost-turned-Qiraji stronghold called The Overseer's Outpost, ruled over by the prophet-astronomer Galxamazze, who runs the great observatory of the Outpost, its view always towards the neighbouring planet of Gü'nihil. The Overseer's Outpost Once an outpost of the titans, Old God-loyal Qiraji conquered it during the Old God war, and have since been using it as their city. The city-outpost, also known as its titan name, Kalduam, is built as a perfect circle and divided into five parts, or districts: one circular in the middle, and the rest divided into four equally large ones surrounding the inner. The central district is the Observatory, from where Prophet Galxamazze rules and works the eponymous observatory. The other districts are sorted by their purpose: the Warrior District, the Temple District, the Magus District, and the Craftsman District. Underneath the city is located a massive breeding ground for the Qiraji, even larger than the city itself. The Dead Man of the Sands The Dead Man of the Sands is the generally accepted name of the warped corpse of a dead titan killed by an Old God millennia ago. Not long after the demise of the titan, the body was sort of mummified by the sandworms, who covered it in a thick fabric, and it has served as the primary nest of the creatures ever since. The unusually brilliant sandworm lord Gorlaataghos now exerts his iron will over his burrowing kin from this macabre colossus. Leron Hurr Strangely enough, a settlement of the elusive sand gnomes can be found on the planet, far away from any other colonization. They are hostile to all outsiders, and the Legion doesn't think they are significant enough to care about. Yavashzkan's Treasure Trove Stories speak of the wealthy ethereal smuggler Yavashzkan who had been poisoned by one of his rivals, and knew he was going to die, so he went to Has'nihil and buried all his accumulated treasures, along with himself, in his own nethership somewhere in the sands. Everything points towards this legend being true, so many adventurous treasure hunters have long searched for the lost ship and its treasure, but so far it no-one has found it. Gü'nihil (Nihil IV) On this world we feed, and its life force grant's me the strength to rule, and before long, the universe will once again fear the Old Gods as we put an end to the menace of the titans. Their creation shall be unravelled, it is only a matter of time. And time is something we have plenty of. -Xasmaloth Zvytrmar While none of the other three planets exactly got it any better from the Old God war, it is the most common opinion that Gü'nihil got the worst of it. Or what else do you call an Old God deciding to use the planet as its home, headquarters, and food source, all at once? Xasmaloth Zvytrmar, the Void Parasite, a servant of Azath-Xasthur, was one of the prime aggressors in the struggle of the Nihil system, and also the one who assaulted the system's star. Xasmaloth Zvytrmar appears as a thick-fleshy membrane surrounding the entire planet, giving it a most unsettling appearance. Upon the "surface" of the Old God dwells a great many beings who have pledged their allegiance to the Parasite, and many constantly spawn from the very essence of their master. The Old God/planet is forbidden territory, even for the Legion. Oblivion Jelly Another product of the Void Parasite is a thick, reddish-purple slime known as Oblivion Jelly. It emerges from certain pools on the "surface", and when ingested not only erases all memories in the subject, but also begins a slow but inevitable corruption, turning the unfortunate being into an ooze. The Jelly is exported and distributed amongst many worlds, and has started to gain popularity in An'nihil's Slavehold, Hafertbach. Category:Articles by WoWWiki-Xavius Category:Locations Category:Heavenly bodies Category:Old Gods Category:Burning Legion